


How to Tame a Lover in Three Easy Steps

by lysanatt



Series: Masks Universe [4]
Category: Haru o Daiteita, Haru wo Daiteita (Embracing Love), Nitta Youka
Genre: D/s, Exhibitionism, Fisting, M/M, Voyeurism, changing partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken challenge and two hurt lovers. Revenge and victory turned on its head. Onozuka has effective ideas when it comes to letting his lover know that he is not satisfied by being treated as a toy to save Kikuchi's pride. Director Mochimune is taught a similar lesson, and Miyasaka learns a bit about feelings himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Tame a Lover in Three Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I had to find a given name for Director Mochimune for this, and it did take me a while, since I plan to write quite a bit more about the man. _Mochimune_ is an old noble name, and as I'd like to stay with the bushi naming, I poked around and found _Hideharu_ (秀治) which can mean "brightness unfolding" or "beauty's reign" - a fitting name for an arrogant, first class film maker. So in the future my Mochimune will be Mochimune Hideharu, except if Nitta-sensei decides something else in the last, final chapter of Haru o Daiteita (which I doubt).

**How to Tame a Lover in Three Easy Steps**

**1\. Get Them Drunk**

'I say my lover is the most obedient,' Director Mochimune stated, smirking at Kikuchi, a small sake cup in one hand. Mochimune almost dropped the square cup as he leaned forward as if to confide in the actor. 'Miyasaka-kun is very well trained,' he whispered so loudly that everybody at the table could hear. 'There is nothing he wouldn't do for me.'

'Oh, I could think of a thing or two,' Miyasaka murmured, suddenly sober. No matter how attractive his lover was, there were limits. Tight limits. _That_ limit. He glared at the sake bottles. They were all drunk, but Mochimune and Kikuchi rather a lot more. 'Onozuka-kun?' Miyasaka urged. 'Help?'

Too late. 'Ah, Mochimune-san,' Kikuchi said, stumbling over the words, 'my Onozuka is not _trained_. He sees it as his foremost duty to see to my needs.' The last word was expressed with such a lusty smile that Miyasaka had no problem guessing what would await Onozuka as soon as he was alone with _his_ drunken lover. If Kikuchi could get it up, that was.

Kikuchi threw his arm around Onozuka's shoulder. 'Isn't that so, Yuu?'

Onozuka looked like he had just swallowed a cup of vinegar. He turned his head and sent Miyasaka a nasty glare, and Miyasaka realised that Onozuka wasn't drunk at all. No, he was angry, more angry than Miyasaka had seen him for some time. 'Of course, _Kikuchi-san_', Onozuka snapped, using Kikuchi's family name to show how annoyed he was. Not that Kikuchi was in a state where it registered.

'My good boy,' Kikuchi said and burped slightly. 'So - I dare you, Mochi-hi-muhne-san!'

'Hah!' Mochimune leaned back against the wall. 'We all have something we won't do, even for our-', Mochimune hesitated for a moment before he put down the sake cup and put a hand on Miyasaka's knee, not realising that he had been contradicting himself, '-for our loved ones. Except for Miyasaka-kun. He'll do what I tell him to do.'

Miyasaka's rolled his eyes as they met Onozuka's. Mochimune loved only himself, and Miyasaka, despite his simple approach to life, _knew_ that. Miyasaka thought he had understood what love was once, but he had been wrong, so terribly wrong. Now it didn't matter any longer. There was only one Iwaki Kyousuke, and Miyasaka couldn't have him. But being with Director Mochimune wasn't bad. Mochimune was powerful, handsome and clever, a rising star on the entertainment circle's sky. Miyasaka was not in love, either, but he had begun craving Mochimune's body, and especially what Mochimune let him do to it. The sex was more than great, it was perfect.

'This is going to hell in a hand basket,' Onozuka mumbled. 'We need to stop them.' He shook Kikuchi's hand off his shoulder. 'Would you stop it, please, Kikuchi-san!' he blurted out, annoyed.

Kikuchi ignored the outburst and said to Mochimune, 'I am sure what Mochimune-san fears, being a director... is that he won't lose control. You like control, Mochi-san!'

Miyasaka grinned. Despite being drunk, Kikuchi-san hadn't lost his mind entirely. That was exactly how it was: Mochimune directed every moment of his life and felt irritated if he wasn't able to. He was like that in bed, too. _Put it in me! Fuck me harder, Miyasaka-kun. Suck me. Stop that. Do this. Do that. No, another angle. Come. Deeper. Let me come..._ Yeah, that was what Miyasaka was saddled with every time they were together, despite the fact that he was the one who stuck his dick up Mochimune's narrow arse and not the other way around.

A dissatisfied grunt from Mochimune indicated that Kikuchi had hit bulls' eye.

'Might be true, Kikuchi-san,' Mochimune half-way agreed. 'But I like to watch people, find their weaknesses. And as for you, I'm sure, that is what you dislike, being exposed.' Mochimune leaned closer to Miyasaka. 'Not like you, lover,' he whispered drunkenly. 'You like to show off, don't you?'

'I'm an actor,' Kikuchi managed, unfazed by Mochimune's wavering attention. 'I am a notorious exhibitionist.'

'That's not what I meant,' Mochimune huffed, letting go of Miyasaka. 'You don't like your privacy... your private affairs to be exposed. All your little, dirty secrets out in the open'

Kikuchi's expression showed that Mochimune did not watch his fellow man so intensely for nothing. Another bull's eye. 'Enough of this,' he sneered. 'We were talking about our obedient lovers. Are you trying to get yourself out of this? I didn't peg you for a coward, Director. Do we have a bet or not?'

'I am not a coward,' Mochimune barked, drawing attention from people at the nearest tables. 'Bring it on, Kikuchi-san. My lover will do anything I ask him.'

'Ah!' Miyasaka exclaimed, raising his hand. 'I'll not-' He was cut short by Mochimune, pulling him into a wet kiss. In public!

'Are you insane?' Miyasaka gasped as he pushed Mochimune away. 'We're in bloody _Lime_! In a public bar!' Miyasaka wasn't really worried that the press would find out. He was Katou Youji's friend, and he trusted that the goodwill the famous couple got from the journalists would extend itself to encompass Miyasaka Keigo as well. That, or the press would pity him, and hence cut him some slack, because Mochimune was such an arrogant arsehole and everybody would assume that Miyasaka suffered intensely, being with the haughty git. However, Miyasaka had no illusions left, and if the press decided to act up, Mochimune was powerful enough to stand against them. The public was used to his rude, impolite behaviour.

'Nah,' Mochimune drawled. 'But you are my obedient, _cherished_ lover. I wouldn't know how to go on without you,' the director whispered softly and, despite the blatant lie, Miyasaka liked the sound of those words.

'Mmhm,' he hummed, softening. 'I suppose...'

Onozuka's narrow glare said something in the direction of _don't do anything stupid, Miya-chan_, but it was difficult not to ignore that look as Mochimune took Miyasaka's hand and kissed the fingers, one by one. 'Say _yes_, Keigo-kun,' Mochimune whispered. 'And I'll do anything you ask me. Anything you want... I need you...'

Mochimune's black eyes where warm and shining, and there was no way Miyasaka could keep himself from whispering an almost inaudible _yes_ at the sound of his given name pronounced for the first time, and so softly and intimately. 'Oh, Mochimune-san... yes!' The feeling of being mentally weak in the knees almost covered the nagging thought that there was one particular thing that Miyasaka would never do - not for Mochimune, not for Iwaki-san. Not for anything in the world.

However, the trap had been set, and Miyasaka had just stepped in it.

Director Mochimune smirked maliciously. 'Now, what did I tell you, Kikuchi-san?' His fingers were tightly wound around Miyasaka's hand, as if to prevent him from protesting.'You lose.'

Onozuka's angry expression hadn't changed. He sighed deeply. 'I was never one for any displays of dedication,' he said, his voice restrained. 'But I suppose I cannot let that happen--let my lover lose to Mochimune-san.' He sighed again. 'If you are so certain Miyasaka-kun will agree to anything, then why don't you ask your precious lover,' he asked Mochimune acerbically, 'to take it up the arse. Hand, prick... anything.' Onozuka's expression was cold now, as if the anger had cooled. 'I am sure he will do it for _you_, Mochimune-san - let you play with his arse.'

Miyasaka was stunned. Onozuka had always been a trusted friend, no matter how foolishly he had behaved. Miyasaka shook his head in denial. So this was what love was about? To betray one's best friend? Because of a handsome guy who was now Onozuka's first priority? Miyasaka grabbed the nearest sake cup, rudely filled it himself and gulped down the content. He had never thought it'd come to this, that Onozuka would betray him so easily! He spluttered and coughed, stopped and reached for the bottle once more.

Kikuchi laughed and patted Onozuka's knee, ignoring Miyasaka's woes. 'Really? That is good to know. He looked at Mochimune with a triumphant look in his eyes. 'Yes, why don't you do that? he asked Mochimune. 'Ask Miyasaka to get his arse rammed.' Kikuchi smiled, and the impression was that of a predator just before the kill. 'Check!'

'In your dreams, Kikuchi-san.' Miyasaka had finally got a grip on himself. Onozuka was going to pay for this! 'Why don't you in turn ask your ice prince how he would like it if you wanted him to crawl in the dirt for you, humiliated and kissing your feet. Wouldn't suit his princely appearance, would it?' Miyasaka sniggered, knowing how much Onozuka hated to act in undignified ways. Onozuka always came out on top, pure as the driven snow. To be humiliated and forced to submit would suit Onozuka just as much as it suited Miyasaka to offer his arse to another man.

'No. I know my Onozuka will do it. Isn't that so, Yuu?' Kikuchi's expression softened as he turned to his young lover, and Miyasaka felt slightly envious. If Mochimune would look at him that way, and mean it... Miyasaka sighed. Maybe he had understood what love was after all - at least he understood that he wanted what Onozuka had: that intense intimacy... the support... being somebody's first priority.

'I'm sorry, Yuu,' Kikuchi said. 'But I do not want to lose to Mochimune-san! I don't think I could survive the shame.'

'Oh, you're shameless all right,' Onozuka moped. 'If I do this for you, what do _I_ get out of it?'

'Wasn't that the general idea,' Kikuchi replied, seeming less drunk, 'that we'd do anything for each other.' He smiled, as if excluding the rest of the world by that loving (but still slightly inebriated) smile. 'You can have anything you want.'

Onozuka's smile was less pleasant. Kikuchi might very well come to regret that he ever asked. 'Deal.'

Kikuchi's leaned forward, smirking at Mochimune. He had moved his pawn to threaten the king. 'Check.'

'Keigo...' Mochimune's one word was like a whispered caress, and Miyasaka was too drunk now to resist. He was going to regret this forever, that much was certain. There was just this little, nagging problem. He couldn't deny Mochimune anything when he turned on this selfish, rakish charm. Miyasaka hid his head in his hands. 'All right. But you owe me, Mochimune-san. More than you can possibly imagine,' Miyasaka said, without removing his hands. Fuck! What had he agreed to? The one thing that not even Iwaki-san had made him do, just in the spur of the moment? Mochimune was a dangerous man, indeed.

'My imagination was never lacking, Keigo,' Mochimune said. 'And _I_ haven't turned into a woman yet, have I, despite letting you have me so many times?'

There was that, of course - a cold comfort. Miyasaka reached for the sake. Now he just wanted to drink until he passed out so he didn't have to think of how it would feel to have Mochimune take him from behind. Tomorrow, Miyasaka was certain, Onozuka would come up with a brilliant plan to let them get out of the trap they were caught in.

  
**2\. Plan and Plot Behind Their Backs**

'Onozukaaaa! No!' Miyasaka was wailing. His head hurt, the medicine he had taken hadn't yet removed the incredible sake-induced headache he was having. Also, he remembered the unpleasant results of yesterday's drinking party. Doomed. He was doomed!

'But you can do it for me,' Onozuka stated. "_I_ am not going to see you as my woman, and _you_ know I don't care how or with whom you are doing it."

Miyasaka stared at his friend, at a loss for words. He had never even tried to... No. He couldn't do that. He didn't want another man to touch his hole, and he definitely didn't want a hand up his arse. Not that it was possible anyway. The mere thought made Miyasaka sick.

'Oh, come on, Miyasaka! We've done an orgy together, don't try to pull that prude card on me. I have seen you naked.' Onozuka sounded annoyed. 'Isn't it more important that we teach our far too confident lovers a lesson? Are you going to take this lying down?'

'It seems I have to, doesn't it?' Miyasaka snapped, and pulled a clean t-shirt over his head. It was far too early when Onozuka had showed up, bringing a bag of supermarket onigiri and four cans of iced coffee. He flopped down on the sofa next to Onozuka. 'What cunning plan have you come up with this time?' Sometimes Miyasaka had trouble following Onozuka's intricate schemes. As for him, he preferred just to punch people in the face, and let that be adequate revenge. Onozuka, on the other hand... Miyasaka swore, not for the first time, never to make Onozuka his enemy. There would be no punching, just a knife in the back at the most unexpected moment. Mochimune was like that, too, and Miyasaka had no illusions that he was outside Mochimune's target range, just because they shared a bed occasionally. Mochimune was cruel, ruthless, cold. And utterly, irresistibly hot.

'We are going to do two things,' Onozuka said as he took a can and opened it. Miyasaka could smell the scent of the sweetened drink. Onozuka took a sip and looked at Miyasaka, as if he was trying to determine what was going on in his mind. 'First of all, we're going to make sure our lovers are chasing the lure - which means we are going to make them promise that they will be at our beck and call for a week if their lover fulfills the challenge.' Onozuka looked as if he had all sorts of evil plans if he managed.

'Shouldn't be a problem, not the way they were busy marking territory yesterday.' Miyasaka nodded, and regretted it immediately as his headache returned full force. 'Proud, competitive bastards, both of them.'

'I trust you'll be able to make Mochi-san bite the hook almost before you bait it.'

'Yeah, and then?'

'Then we are going to stage a little play to make certain we _both_ win - and make Kikuchi and Mochimune-san regret they ever dared play us like this. Just make sure to stoke the fire.'

Miyasaka raised an eyebrow. 'And that little play,' he asked, suddenly suspicious, 'that is why you want me to... why I should let you...' He closed his eyes. No. He couldn't do that. He had lost the right to touch Iwaki-san because he hadn't been able to take that role. It was his _arse_, not a woman's cunt. Miyasaka's arse was not made or prepared for things being stuck into it. 'Honestly, Onozuka-kun. I don't think I can.'

'Isn't it because your concept of giving and receiving is distorted?' Onozuka seemed serious. 'Doesn't Mochimune-san allow you to fuck him in the arse, more or less directing what you do to him? As I see it, he is not receiving anything; he is taking what he bloody well likes, no matter if you thrust your dick in him or not.'

Onozuka had a point. It was true that Mochimune was the one who took, and Miyasaka gave him everything. Anything Mochimune asked for. Except _that_. That which Onozuka now asked Miyasaka to give up for him. 'But you don't want to do that to me,' he argued, knowing the battle was lost. He would lose Onozuka, and he would lose Mochimune if he didn't do what Onozuka asked.

'That is very true. But you like men, I like men, and we're friends, so we can do it - it is a question of teaching our lovers a lesson they will never forget. And as I said before, we've been naked together at that little party, so what's the big deal?'

'But... Onozuka?' Miyasaka knew there would be no mercy. He either agreed, or Onozuka would get to him in a way that would be less than pleasant. This was even worse than the case with Iwaki-san and Katou. Miyasaka rubbed his hands on his jeans, leaving damp, sweaty marks on the pale blue fabric. This was bad, really bad. No matter what, the outcome would be unpleasant. Miyasaka would either be fucked in the arse or fucked over. He _knew_ Onozuka and how cunning he could be. Miyasaka would give anything in the world for Onozuka, and it seemed he would actually have to to uphold the harmony of their long-lasting friendship. Onozuka Yuu was the only person who was able to make Miyasaka even think the thought of being done by another man (except for Iwaki-san, but Miyasaka preferred to repress that fact).

'Do you really think it is going to be more pleasant to _me_?' Onozuka said, voice low, that dangerous tone which told Miyasaka that he had to be careful now. 'You, Miyasaka, won't have to crawl and take that kind of abuse, will you?' Onozuka wrinkled his nose at the thought. 'Taking it, being taken... it is good, you know.'

'I'd rather crawl and have someone call me names.' Miyasaka didn't think there could be anything that was worse than being made the "woman".

'That's just because you are used to people calling you an idiot,' Onozuka snapped. 'And it is not as if they aren't right.'

'Oh thank you. I know I'm not as clever as you-'

'That's something, at least,' Onozuka interrupted once more. 'that you have realised that - and therefore you are going to do what I tell you. Make sure you have practiced. I promise you it'll give you a firm grip around Mochimune-san's bollocks.'

'Practice? You mean... do... that? Myself?' Miyasaka sat down on his messy bed. 'Onozuka-kun... I can't!' Miyasaka had hoped his friend had found a clever way to get them out of this, not letting them fall deeper into the abyss. 'I don't _want_ to.' It wasn't as if Miyasaka hadn't fingered himself there occasionally, but the difference from a bit of teasing to a lot of practise was vast.

Onozuka sat down on the bed. The mattress dipped a bit and made Miyasaka lean against Onozuka. 'I think I have understood that,' Onozuka said quietly. He paused, as if he was thinking something over. 'I apologise for asking this, Miya-chan... are you in love with Mochimune-san?'

'No.' Miyasaka didn't think before he replied. This wasn't really Onozuka's business, but Miyasaka knew that Onozuka would get it out of him no matter what. 'Yes.'

Onozuka snorted, as if he was holding back his laughter. 'Which is it? Yes or no?'

'Er-' Miyasaka tried, '-I am not sure.' And he wasn't. The flicker of emotion he had felt yesterday due to Mochimune's manipulation was not love. It was wishful thinking. Maybe Miyasaka wanted Mochimune to be able to feel that kind of emotion, but basically he doubted it. Mochimune was the most selfish, arrogant egoist known to mankind. As for Miyasaka himself - the thought of falling in love with Mochimune was simply too scary. It would be much, much worse than being infatuated with Iwaki Kyousuke. The problem was that Mochimune somehow had sneaked his way into Miyasaka's mind, if not his heart. It was like having caught a deadly disease. If Miyasaka fell in love with Mochimune there would be no return. He'd be swallowed up and eaten. 'Do you think it is incurable if I have,' he blurted out, clasping a hand over his mouth almost before the question had left it. 'Shit!'

'I thought so.' Onozuka pursed his lips and just looked at Miyasaka. 'So... do you want me to help you, or is he going to be the first to touch you there? He's going to use this against you, you know that already, don't you?'

Miyasaka sighed and rested his forehead against Onozuka's shoulder. 'If I refuse to do this, he's going to dump me, right?' he murmured, almost inaudible. It was a rhetorical question. Miyasaka was merely a convenience to Mochimune. Nice fuck, not too much hassle. Oh, he'd be dumped.

Onozuka put his arm around Miyasaka's shoulder in a rare, comforting touch. 'Yeah. It's possible.' There seemed to be nothing else to add to that.

'Not him,' Miyasaka whispered. He knew he sounded pathetic and weak. He was caught in a net, and no matter what he did he'd just be tangled up in it even harder. Refuse to play Mochimune's game and get dumped. Let Mochimune get his way and be used even more than he was used already. Give in, break his most sacred principle to someone who didn't love him? 'Not him,' he repeated, feeling strangely lost.

'Will you allow me, then?' Onozuka asked, almost as quietly, 'to show you how good it can feel?'

 

  
**\- o -**   


 

It had taken Miyasaka a few days to come to terms with the fact that Onozuka Yuu would be the one to teach him the sole thing he did not want to be taught, and that in the presence of his own lover. But as the day when they were to settle their bet came closer, Miyasaka had accepted his fate. Onozuka probably knew what he was doing, and being touched by a precious friend was not truly bad. There was no love between them in that way - but they did love each other as friends. No, it wasn't too bad. Strangely enough Miyasaka felt himself harden at the thought of Onozuka's able fingers which would soon be moving inside him. He had touched himself _there_ many times now, trying to get used to the sensation, preparing for what would come: his first time with a man. The revulsion he had once felt had changed noticeably. He had touched himself _there_, his dick hadn't fallen off, and his manhood wasn't hurt. Maybe it had been a mistake to refuse Iwaki-san's offer? Miyasaka hurried to leave that line of thought. It was still painful to remember how much he had desired Iwaki Kyousuke, and how close he had come to ruin something beautiful and precious between two men who loved each other deeply. Now Miyasaka had to lie in the bed he had made for himself.

With Onozuka.

**3\. Pull the Carpet and Watch the Satisfying Result**

Miyasaka was nervous. Onozuka clearly had done his best, booking a lovely two-bedroom-suite at one of the most luxurious full service hotels in Tokyo. However, the beautiful designer furniture and the cosy, golden light did nothing to calm Miyasaka. At all. Not even the delicious dinner and the few glasses of exquisite wine they had had in the hotel's five star restaurant had helped. Miyasaka's usual perky attitude had disappeared and was replaced by insecure anxiety. He tried to hide it, putting on an arrogant stance as he leaned back against the upholstered headboard. He smiled as he watched Onozuka return from the bathroom, but the smile never reached his eyes.

'Miyasaka?' Onozuka stepped closer to the huge bed, seemingly making sure that none of the three men in the room were able to look away. A naked Onozuka, seductively letting go of the towel he had slung casually around his slender hips was a sight that would make anyone with eyes stop and gape. The wet towel ended up like a small white mountain on the floor, but nobody noticed. Onozuka Yuu was as beautiful as a sunny winter morning.

'Oh God,' Mochimune whispered, eyes hungry as he looked at Onozuka. 'Kikuchi-san certainly is a lucky man.'

'Not at all,' Kikuchi contradicted politely. 'I am honoured that Onozuka-kun is willing to overlook the fact that I am an old man with a bad reputation.' Kikuchi's haughty expression showed precisely what he thought: that Onozuka Yuu was exactly what he had deserved in exchange for his decade long exile in America. However, none of the older men were drunk and both were meticulously adhering to polite, mature conversation.

Miyasaka pulled himself together although he didn't dare raise his head and look his lover in the eye. Mochimune would call Miyasaka's bluff immediately and if there was one thing Miyasaka didn't want to deal with it was Mochimune's overbearing arrogance. If Miyasaka was going to live through this, Mochimune's mocking smile was the last thing he needed.

'Miyasaka?' Onozuka repeated, smiling as he turned his back to Mochimune and Kikuchi. 'All right?' he murmured as the smile disappeared and a worried look replaced it. 'I have been looking forward to this,' Onozuka continued. The actor's mask slipped back in place when Miyasaka sent him an almost invisible nod. Yes, it was all right. Because if it wasn't, everything that would happen later would be so very _not_ all right and Miyasaka was not ready to lose Onozuka's friendship and the relationship he had with Director Mochimune. Miyasaka didn't trust Mochimune at all - he was sure that if he displeased the director he'd be without a lover before the evening was over. Mochimune was scarily consistent in his urge to care for... Mochimune. Miyasaka swore silently. He should never have let his feelings for the selfish bastard evolve to the point were losing Mochimune's company felt unbearable.

'Me too,' Miyasaka managed and sat up in a rustle of sheets and pillows, reaching for Onozuka's hand. 'Because I really want this.' It was no lie. Not the physical aspect, obviously, but Onozuka had been right: this would give them both power over their far too cocky and selfish lovers. Taking a deep breath, Miyasaka relaxed. This was _Onozuka_, not a stranger. It was the friend he loved. It wouldn't be too bad, having his first time with someone who cared deeply for him, someone who had stood by him at some of the most horrid times in his life - and had forgiven him his failures. The difficulty would lie in playing the roles they each had to take to make both their lovers lose the bets and leave Onozuka and Miyasaka victorious. Kikuchi and Mochimune needed to be taught a lesson, and Onozuka's plan was better than anything Miyasaka ever could have come up with.

'Good,' Onozuka said and leaned in, resting a hand on Miyasaka's shoulder as he brushed his lips over his mouth. Miyasaka gasped softly, not really knowing whether it was because of the kiss or because their game had begun. Onozuka's lips were cool and dry, as if it was the only sign of being nervous he would allow himself.

_Play the part,_ Miyasaka told himself. He didn't think he'd have a problem getting hard in front of Kikuchi-san and Mochimune-san - he was a man after all, and an actor. The problem was to act convincingly. Miyasaka decided that he'd imagine himself being a rich elite businessman who'd just ordered the most expensive, handsome, sexy host in Tokyo. That'd work. A part to play. He reached for the small tube of oil that Onozuka conveniently had placed on the bedside table.

'Come here,' Miyasaka demanded and fell back into the pillows. 'Undress me,' he ordered, imagining how an elite customer would act. He let his fingers slide through Onozuka's hair, messing it up thoroughly, something that earned him a glare. 'None of that,' Miyasaka purred. 'Tonight you're mine, and you'll service me precisely the way I want it. Do you understand?' He tightened his hand, pulling Onozuka's hair hard enough to make him let out a small moan.

'Yes,' Onozuka managed, as if it dawned what Miyasaka was doing just by looking at the way his expression had changed from the usual neutral Miyasaka to that of a more cruel, adult man. 'I understand.' Onozuka began unbuttoning Miyasaka's shirt, unhurried, as he leaned in and pressed little kisses to his neck.

'Mmm,' Miyasaka moaned, almost unwillingly, truly enjoying the feeling of Onozuka's mouth on his neck and chest. 'You're good at this.' Miyasaka's shirt fell off his shoulders as Onozuka spread his hands on Miyasaka's well-toned stomach. Onozuka's kissed his way down to one nipple, sucking slightly on it, as if to ask Miyasaka's permission. The sensation made him harden.

In the deep chairs pulled close to the bed, Kikuchi and Mochimune both made a small moan, echoing their lovers' satisfied sounds. 'Maybe it was a mistake to challenge them,' Kikuchi murmured, not seeming entirely satisfied by being excluded from the action. 'Isn't that so, Mochimune-san?'

'I am not against watching my lover like this,' Mochimune disagreed politely, but as Miyasaka opened his eyes for a moment to look at the director, there was a glimpse of something dissatisfied, unfamiliar, in the way he looked. 'He is not as handsome as Onozuka-kun.'

That earned Mochimune an angry glare. If he thought Onozuka was so delightful, Miyasaka could very well show Mochimune-san who, precisely, had access to Onozuka's beautiful body that moment! And that Onozuka, not Mochimune, had access to Miyasaka's well-toned physique, for that matter! Miyasaka reached for Onozuka's hand and placed it firmly on the growing bulge between his legs. 'Isn't this what you want, you greedy little slut?' Miyasaka growled and pulled his own trousers open with the other hand, making a perfect impersonation of a demanding elite boss. 'Suck me,' he ordered as he wriggled out of the rest of his clothes, assisted by Onozuka, who obviously had caught up with Miyasaka's lead, judging from the fake look of adoration and smouldering lust he sent Miyasaka before his hot mouth encased Miyasaka's cock. 'Ah,' Miyasaka exclaimed and was unable to refrain from arching up from the bed, exposing his taut stomach (and the rest of his perfect body) to the two men who were watching.

'Yuu!' Kikuchi's outburst was loud and angry and jealous. 'I don't-' Kikuchi cut himself off, to Miyasaka's enhanced pleasure. Pride was a powerful drive and Kikuchi's pride was indeed hurt, it seemed. Miyasaka grinned, and turned around, pushing Onozuka down on the bed. 'You know what I want,' Miyasaka growled, and reached for the tube. 'So get on with it,' he demanded, somehow satisfied with being able, for once, to boss Onozuka around. Miyasaka didn't find it entirely unpleasant.

'Yes,' Onozuka whispered seductively, and licked his lips as he looked up at Miyasaka with half-lidded lust-filled eyes. 'I'll do my best!' Miyasaka knew his friend well enough to know what this cost Onozuka. Onozuka was basically a sadist who hated being unable to control what happened, and being slightly humiliated and dominated in bed wasn't a part of what Onozuka liked. However, Onozuka was a very good actor. Miyasaka almost believed the little act. Almost.

Then cool fingertips pressed at his opening, and another hand closed around his erection, and Miyasaka's thoughts shattered. It was good and bad at the same time. This was it - the moment when he had to do what he never had wanted to do. With anyone. Slender fingers slid in and something brushed over _that_ delightful place, and no one, nothing, could have stopped Miyasaka from moaning loudly. Miyasaka had learnt the pleasures of the prostate as he practised this like Onozuka had told him, but having it done... with strong, experienced fingers... that was _different_. 'Ahnn,' Miyasaka sighed. 'Onozuka... so good.' Miyasaka almost forgot that they were both playing their parts and he managed to utter a, 'you love this, you little whore,' between the deeper and faster thrusts.

Miyasaka bent down and caught Onozuka's mouth in a brutal kiss. Miyasaka didn't want to pant and sigh like this, didn't want to show how good it felt, how deeply he had fallen. He moaned again, into the kiss, trying to suck Onozuka's tongue to keep from making an utter fool out of himself. 'More,' he whispered, contradicting his own brain, as the kiss finally ended. 'More!' he demanded, louder, as he felt Onozuka's fingers enter him again and again. The pressure was close to unbearable. More unbearable was the fact that Miyasaka had given in to the one thing he had sworn he would never do: let another man use him as his woman. Miyasaka wasn't sure what, precisely, Onozuka was doing - it hurt and it felt so good that any remaining thoughts were shattering as deep, intense pleasure overtook his body.

'This,' Miyasaka heard Mochimune sneer somewhere far away. 'This is not what I had in mind,' the director said coldly, as Miyasaka thrust back, trying to get more movement, more pressure, just _more_ of what Onozuka was doing. Miyasaka felt strangely detached from what was happening in the room; all he cared about was the wonderful sensations Onozuka made him feel.

Miyasaka kissed Onozuka again, dizzy from lust and from the continued stroking of his member. Onozuka had the experience of an expert. Miyasaka let out a loud cry as Onozuka pushed his fingers in harder, filling Miyasaka to the point of breaking. 'Oh... oh... oh,' Miyasaka gasped, on the brink of orgasm. 'So... good!' He entangled his hands in Onozuka's hair as he tried to win back the control over his body. 'Stop,' he managed. 'I want it.' He kissed Onozuka again, enjoying the taste and smell of sweat and sex. 'It has to be now,' he whispered. It had to, before he lost his courage and determination. Now, while they were both aroused and didn't care about the audience. 'Now, Onozuka, please,' he murmured at Onozuka's neck, hoping he'd hear.

'Hold still,' Onozuka mumbled back, 'I don't want to hurt you when I pull out.' He kissed Miyasaka again as he slowly moved his hand. The pressure felt uncomfortable, the pain sharp and almost too much. A sigh of relief escaped Miyasaka as the pressure disappeared and he felt the trickle of hot oil running down his own thighs.

'Ride me,' Onozuka moaned and made it sound as if he begged. He slid his oiled fingers over his half erect penis, spreading his legs slightly as if to show off his undeniable beauty to the three men in the hotel room.

Miyasaka knew better than to think that Onozuka was being submissive, but the idea had merit. He'd still be in control, and Onozuka would lie under him, offering up his body like a willing woman. Miyasaka breathed in deeply, readying himself for the loss of his most precious principle.

'_I think not_.' The words cut through the haze of lust Miyasaka had encased himself in. If Mochimune's voice had been cold before, it was Arctic now. 'I will not allow this!' Mochimune sneered in the same cold tone, leaving no doubt he meant every syllable.

Miyasaka who had been in the process of straddling Onozuka, hesitated and turned to look at his lover, surprised. Wasn't Mochimune-san aware that he was to lose the bet with Kikuchi-san?

Mochimune leaned forward in the chair, his face totally expressionless, as if he was scrutinising a scene he had been planning. His eyes, however, were flaming. 'No,' he repeated and held out his hand. 'I won't allow it. Keigo-kun, come here.'

'Can't stop directing?' Kikuchi almost sniggered. '_Mochimune-san doesn't like to lose control_, was it?'

If looks could kill, Kikuchi would have been drowned, stabbed, cut into pieces and burned to death. Mochimune just pursed his lips and glared at Kikuchi. 'I don't care if your lover is willing to do it with just anyone, but mine isn't!' Mochimune declared, blatantly ignoring the current situation. 'He is mine, and mine alone!' He stood. 'Keigo?'

Miyasaka sat stunned for a few seconds, trying to force his brain to work. Confused, he looked down at Onozuka who softly said, 'I think this is your cue, Miya-chan.'

'Er- yes,' Miyasaka managed and entangled himself from Onozuka. He was clueless. What was happening? Mochimune was acting strangely. He had never before expressed any form of jealousy, and they weren't exclusive. Actually, they had never talked about their... well, relationship was a bit of an exaggeration. Mochimune had called Miyasaka his lover more than once, but that could mean just about anything. Miyasaka managed to get out of bed, one of the soft satin sheets draped around his naked body. One end of it caught his leg and he ended up in Mochimune's arms, rather inelegantly. 'Mochimune-san? What-'

'Leave,' Mochimune sneered, the sharp, cold eyes still at Kikuchi. 'And take your lover with you.' There wasn't a speck of politeness left in his tone. It was an order, and strangely enough it seemed as if neither Kikuchi, nor Onozuka cared to be offended. Onozuka merely raised an eyebrow, sent Miyasaka a slight, victorious smile and followed Kikuchi as he stepped through the door to the salon that connected the hotel suite's two bedrooms. As the door closed behind the naked Onozuka, Miyasaka could hear Onozuka's clear laughter. Sometimes Miyasaka really didn't understand his friend at all.

Only then did Mochimune look at Miyasaka, and his expression made Miyasaka unable to say anything at all. Mochimune's usually so inscrutable mask had disappeared and had been replaced by a passionate, alive face. Nothing but pure, burning passion. Then Mochimune's lips were over his, and there was nothing to say, nothing to do but let himself drown in the usually so cold director's exquisite desire and need.

They ended up in bed, Mochimune half way undressed. His shirt made an unpleasant ripping sound as he impatiently pulled it off without any patience for buttons. 'Never, ever, touch another man but me,' Mochimune hissed and kissed Miyasaka again. 'You belong to me. Do you understand?' he said and prevented Miyasaka from replying by kissing him even more violently. Miyasaka groaned as his lip split and a slight taste of blood spread on his tongue.

Did he belong to Mochimune? Did he want to belong to him? Miyasaka sighed and kissed Mochimune back just as passionately, wrapping his legs around Mochimune's slender hips. It wasn't easy to think when one's body was aflame with lust - then again Miyasaka never was much of a thinker. But this was too important, too ground-breaking not to consider. What did it mean that Mochimune-san suddenly had claimed him like this? Was it pride, possessiveness or just plain pissing off territory? Miyasaka had realised already that his feelings for Mochimune weren't simple. It was fear and need at the same time, and then something... something more, something that only existed in his unconscious dreams. Until now.

'Mochimune-san,' Miyasaka whispered and broke the kiss. 'Why am-'

Again Mochimune interrupted him. 'Hideharu,' he just said and stroked Miyasaka's cheek unexpectedly. The caress was surprising and so was that one word.

'Hideharu?' Miyasaka asked, still confused. 'What-'

'That is what I like about you, Keigo-kun,' Mochimune said, again cutting Miyasaka off. 'You are so abundantly dim at times.' He sent Miyasaka one of his annoyingly arrogant smiles. 'Hi-de-ha-ru. The kanji for "brightness" and "unfolding". Not too hard to understand, is it?'

Then Mochimune's hands were on him, and inside him and once more Miyasaka couldn't think of anything but how good it felt and how those four syllables that hadn't really meant anything when he heard them the first time now formed something whole and new. Something he had never thought would come to him. '_Hide-haru_,' he whispered tryingly, gasping as Mochimune's fingers stroked and pulled and pinched. 'Hideharu!' The sense of the name spoken out loud mingled with the taste of iron in his mouth, and he knew his fate was sealed and signed in his own blood - even before Mochimune rose up on his arms and slid inside him and the living, breathing world turned into a heaven Miyasaka had never thought existed.

When they came, almost at the same time, Miyasaka Keigo's world had changed and no matter how dim he was, he knew that so had Mochimune Hideharu's.

  
**\- o -**   


 

Onozuka yawned, waking up slowly. He stretched, enjoying the huge, soft bed and the silk sheets. He turned a little in Kikuchi's arms, pressing a kiss to his lover's chest. The night had been exciting; Kikuchi had been rather inspired by the loud noises coming from the adjourning bedroom. Mochimune and Miyasaka had indeed enjoyed their stay. Judging from the cries, Miyasaka had conquered his fear of losing his masculinity. Not only had Miyasaka conquered said fear, Mochimune and his lover also seemed to have tested whether the fear truly had gone. Several times.

Getting up was less than alluring. Onozuka was sated and relaxed, and basically he just wanted to stay here and maybe do a remake of the night's wonderful events. Kikuchi was if nothing else a very good lover. _Stamina_ was the key word.

'Awake already?' Kikuchi asked. 'Good thing that none of us have to work today. Don't you think we should stay in bed and enjoy that we finally managed to lure Mochimune-san and Miyasaka-kun into admitting that they wanted each other? After all, it was a brilliant plan in the first place, getting Mochimune-san into that bet.'

Onozuka smiled sweetly as he admired the kiss mark he had placed on Kikuchi's neck. There was no way it could be hidden unless Kikuchi faked a sore throat, because nothing less than a giant scarf would cover it. July was unpleasant and warm and so would Kikuchi feel. As if Onozuka would let his beloved Kikuchi-san go unpunished for his impertinence at the drinking party. Basically _that_ had been a part of Onozuka's carefully crafted plotting too. He smirked at his lover. 'As for our plan, it did work. If we hadn't done a bit of pushing, it would have taken ages for Miya-chan and Mochimune-san to decide that they are meant to be together.' Onozuka sighed and sent Kikuchi a slightly cold glare. 'I am, however, not happy about how you so willingly decided that I was to do your bidding.' Onozuka could almost hear the trap close shut.

Kikuchi looked slightly ashamed. 'I'm sorry, Yuu. I was slightly drunk. And didn't I agree to do your bidding for a week as an apology?'

There was that. Of course there were. Onozuka would never leave even the tiniest detail unattended when it came to taming lovers. 'I know,' he said and barely refrained from smirking triumphantly. 'I know.'


End file.
